The objective of this program is to educate three Clinical Associates annually in an A.D.A. approved curriculum in maxillofacial prosthetics. The Associates will receive both clinical and didactic training in all aspects of maxillofacial prosthetics, particularly those aspects relating to the treatment of patients with head and neck cancer. The education they receive at Memorial Hospital will be multidisciplinary and will include clinical involvement with such areas as radiotherapy, chemotherapy, surgery, rehabilitation, etc. The Associates will also attend lectures and courses at the New York University College of Dentistry and the U.S. Naval Graduate School of Dentistry. These lectures and courses, combined with lectures and seminars to be attended at Memorial Hospital, will provide strong academic training in both maxillofacial prosthetics and cancer treatment. The Associates will receive education and training that will enable them, upon graduation, to assume faculty and staff positions at dental schools, medical centers, and cancer centers. These individuals, when assuming such positions, will have the broad viewpoint of cancer patient management so vital to the multidisciplinary approach necessary for both teaching and clinical practice.